A new Era
by Zypher Evans
Summary: Battle between light and dark... Guardian Garr finally falls in love! please read and review
1. Default Chapter

A new Era  
  
Prologue  
  
In a land with lush green vegetation and crystal clear waters, lives a clan of  
  
people with coveted powers. They are known as Dragons, or as the mighty  
  
Goddess Myria would call them, Brood. Myria's people live in a town called  
  
Urkan Tapa. There trains mighty warriors who can counter the so-called  
  
"Brood " threat, that Myria claims that they could destroy the world.  
  
However, Myria did not know that the Brood would refuse to fight back. The  
  
reason for this is simple. If they fought back the world would be eradicated.  
  
And so the dragons laid down their life and were slaughtered by the  
  
Guardians, The warriors from Urkan Tapa. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A young girl is seen sitting on a ledge above a grand castle, thinking to her self, she has sharp white bangs, with pitch-black hair rippling down her back. She sighs inwardly to herself. She is wearing an emerald green top and form fitting leather pants. Her boots are on the ledge beside her. A young female enters the room of which the ledge is on and sees her. She smiles as  
  
she walks forward and she says.  
  
"Zypher.. Zypher!"  
  
Zypher looks up at the girl to find her sister smiling at her. She is wearing a navy blue dress that flows down to her ankles. She is wearing a pendant similar to the one that Zypher wears around her waist. It is gold with a crystal dragon emblem upon it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you get any deeper into your thoughts, I swear that you will become a mindless Zombie."  
  
"Look whose talking, pale face"  
  
"My face is not that pale!" She wines.  
  
"But Nakita, you look like a child of darkness, it's not my fault that you are  
  
always looking like that."  
  
"It's not my fault either!" She snaps back.  
  
"What are you two arguing about now, hmmm?" A young man wearing a green and crimson cloak strides into the room and looks at Zypher and her sister, he smiles as the girls turn to face him.  
  
"Aries!" They both cry out.  
  
"What are 'YOU' doing here?" Asks Zypher in a deadly tone.  
  
" I'm here because I asked your parents for your hand in marriage."  
  
"Y, You did what!"  
  
"I asked for your hand in marriage" Proclaimed Aries  
  
"No! I will Not marry the likes of you; I don't even like you! I never have!" Cried Zypher.  
  
Zypher runs off into the castle with her sister close behind. Aries was also in  
  
hot pursuit of the two girls. Leave us alone Aries!  
  
" What is all of the yelling about hmm.ahhh if it isn't Aries, good to see you again."  
  
"Father I WILL NOT under any circumstances marry Aries!"  
  
"Yah, I don't want my sister to be married off to this jerk!"  
  
"Now, now you two, listen. All of the arrangements have been made for." Zypher cuts him off.  
  
" I will make my own choices, it's my life not yours so butt out! I am sick and tired of every one telling me what to do around here! I'm leaving!"  
  
Zypher runs off into her room and gathers her stuff.  
  
~ If they think for one second that they can control my life, they better prepare for the new me when I get back, that's if I decide to come back. ~  
  
Nakita rushes into Zyphers' room  
  
"Zypher are you really leaving?"  
  
" Yes, I have to, I don't want my life to be in the hands of an egotistical megalomaniac."  
  
"."  
  
" I'm sorry, but it's for the best."  
  
" I know, just be careful."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
That day Zypher escaped and ran as far north as her body would allow, until the wind of unconsciousness overcame her. However good fortune smiled upon her that day and a traveler saw her, unconscious in the middle of the road.  
  
~ Who is this, a person lying in the middle of the road.. (He walks up to her and gasps.) This is the runaway princess Zypher. I can get quite the fortune for her. After all she has been missing for only two weeks. ~ (The man smiles to him self as he picks her up and carries her off, further north. He carries he into a dark cave where a new era shall begin. 


	3. chapter 2

A new era (chapter 2)  
  
Zypher awakens to find herself in a dark cave. She surveyed her surroundings only to find a lot of darkness.  
  
"Unnng, w. where am I?"  
  
"You, are in a cave." Came a cold, dark, foreboding voice.  
  
"Who are you, and why have you brought me here!"  
  
The dangerous voice came back. "My child, my dear child, you will find out soon enough. That is of course once I defeat that baboon of a Guardian, Garr."  
  
~Garr...Where have I heard that name before? I know the name but I can't put my finger on it...Wait! He said Guardian Garr! Does he mean the Guardian Garr, or is it someone with the same name? ~  
  
"Hello, you must not go to sleep my sweet. You know what will happen if you do. You see you are my one way ticket to fame. I really can't afford to lose you now can I?"  
  
"Grrr, when I find out who you are I will shove my dagger so far up your butt that you wont be able to see!"  
  
"My, my, such cruel words, I'm truly heart broken...NOT. HA HA HA HA HA."  
  
"Son of a..."  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, from a princess I would have expected better than this."  
  
The strange man suddenly stops talking and looks outside, little did he know, Zypher loosened the rope around her hands and feet. She then leaped further into the ever-expanding darkness of the cave. She crept silently, so she would not disturb the ground, she then heard the traveller cry out.  
  
"Where is she, I should have never gone to find out what that noise was. When I get a hold of her she will be sorry!"  
  
After hearing the angry cry, Zypher slinked further into the cave.  
  
~ Oh gods, he will do terrible things to me if I am caught! ~ She started to run quickly, heading further into the cave. Eventually she came across a well-lit opening. Zypher could sense that there was someone there.  
  
~ There is someone up ahead. Yet I would rather face it than that crazy man! ~ She ran ahead into the light. She gasped. ~ By the gods it's a guardian! ~  
  
Zypher glances at the guardian, taking in the amber-skinned gargoyles appearance. He was wearing a crimson robe with an electric blue belt around his waist. Crimson horns adorned his head; he also had large, magnificent wings with crimson claws, while his hands and feet adorned sharp, crimson claws. He senses her and the guardian's eyes snap open only to see a dragon before him.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks and he gets a slightly frightened reply from the dragon before him. He senses that she is not scared from him yet another force inside the cave that needs to be reckoned with.  
  
" I would like to answer that but I am in a very bad situation already."  
  
" Get back here you stupid b..! S..., It's a guardian!"  
  
"You get away from me."  
  
" Shut up wench!" snarls the hooded traveller.  
  
The Guardian speaks up " That is not a very nice thing to say to a lady, have no morals?"  
  
" No what?"  
  
"Morals, Moron."  
  
"No one asked you." Snaps the traveller.  
  
"Shut up you crazy Twit!"  
  
"Knock it off the both of you! Who are you?"  
  
The traveller spoke up first.  
  
"Well, My name is." 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"My name is Eric Son Vais." He was wearing a brown cloak that covered his face so you could not see his features.  
  
"My name is Zypher." She was wearing a light blue cloak, and her face was not shadowed like Eric's'. Garr could clearly see Zypher's face. He was astonished by the way her hair spiked up, but what caught the most of his attention was the markings underneath her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the guardian demands.  
  
" Well I am trying to get away from this creep." She points to Eric, giving him a glare.  
  
"And my business is none of your concern" he said as he grabbed Zypher's arm and started to drag her away.  
  
"Let ME GO"  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
Zypher looked at the guardian. Her eyes pleading with him to do something. She then speaks up as she is slowly dragged away.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day!"  
  
"."  
  
Zypher tried to get away from Eric but her arm was broken because of it.  
  
CRACK "ARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!"  
  
Eric dropped Zypher in surprise. He looks at her and so does the guardian. Concern was etched into the guardians eyes, something that was unusual to him, simply because he was a guardian, and that he killed hundreds of dragons.  
  
"You stupid Idiot!"  
  
Zypher lunged at Eric trying to rip his head off, but the Guardian stopped her because she was hurt. Garr looked at her and she noticed the concern in his eyes, she quieted down because of it.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" He turned to Zypher.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Zypher replies in a rather sarcastic way, while her gaze fixed on him.  
  
"Peachy"  
  
The Guardian looked at her with sympathy. He felt something stirring inside of him while he looked into her eyes. He then turned to face Eric.  
  
"If you ever touch her again I swear I will kill you."  
  
"As if, the only good thing that you are good at killing is Dragons, Guardian, or should I say Garr."  
  
Zypher gasped in surprise, as she watched Garr summon his spear in pillar of flames.  
  
"You are the Guardian Garr?"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
"All right forget about the wench already and lets dance!"  
  
Eric pulled out a long sword from its sheath and rushed at Garr whom blocked it with his spear. Garr than thrust his spear at Eric, only to miss.  
  
"Your going to have to do better than that Guardian!"  
  
"Garr fight with your heart, mind and soul, you can defeat him."  
  
Garr looked at Eric and Eric looked at him, they glared at each other. Garr took Zypher's words into complemation and struck Eric in the side, which in turn knocked Eric off balance. Eric got back up and lunged at Eric only to be blasted by a pillar of fire. Eric severally burnt, glared at the guardian.  
  
"Eric, leave or I will kill you."  
  
Eric got up and ran off, but not before throwing a dagger into Zyphers chest. Zypher fell backward and fell into unconsciousness. Garr looked at Zypher and gasped slightly, he ran to her side and tried to awaken her, to no avail.  
  
"Zypher, Zypher are you all right?"  
  
He got no answer. He picked her up and went to find some where to which he could help her. 


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
In a placed called Urkan Tapa, Zypher awakens only to find a different Guardian looming over her. She wonders where Garr is but decides not to question the current thought. The guardian knows that she is awake and he frowns slightly.  
  
"Who are you?" Zypher asks.  
  
" Gaist."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Urkan Tapa."  
  
"Just great I am in a place where I hardly know anyone, and the place just so happens to host my 'so-called' enemies. I am most likely going to get killed or tortured and I can not do anything about it! "  
  
"If you are well the partrich, would like to see you."  
  
"The only thing that is wrong with me is the fact that I am confused!"  
  
"."  
  
"Go away, I want to get some different clothes on."  
  
Gaist leaves the room and Zypher changes into a light blue shirt and long black, leather pants, with a belt that has the dragon symbol on it. She than goes into her bag and finds that her weapons and armour had been removed. She grumbles silently to her self.  
  
"So much for trust."  
  
She left the room and looked at her surroundings, the streets were laid with cobblestone while the houses were made up of marble and stones that sparkled in the sunlight. Elegant trees and rugged mountains surrounded the town. A beautiful fountain could be seen in the Towns Square where people were sitting, talking and often laughing. Zypher noticed that everyone that was born in the town or was a permanent resident was wearing white robes. Zypher's thoughts floated back to Garr and what he was wearing. She shook her thought away, turned around and went up the ladder. Straight into the partrich's room of meditation, where she found Garr and Gaist. She also noticed her gear was in a corner.  
  
"You people obviously don't trust anyone, do you?"  
  
"We do, but only those that are worthy." Replied the partrich, whom was wearing a white robe with gold and silver lining along the hem of his robes. He also appeared to be well aged. He had a beard and his head was bald. On his left was Garr and on his right was Gaist whom did not look to pleased with Zypher at the moment. Neither guardian took their eyes off of her.  
  
Zypher snorts.  
  
"Well EXXXCCCC*U*SSSSEEE ME! I did not think that any one was really worthy except your own people." [Note the sarcasm.] ^. ^  
  
"You are right Zypher. That is your name is it not?"  
  
"Of course it is, who could you possibly think I could be?"  
  
"Anyone."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Why are you here?" Asks the partrich.  
  
"." No answer.  
  
"Could you please tell us?"  
  
"."  
  
"I would like to know why you are here."  
  
"." Still no answer.  
  
"Guardian Garr, is she always this stubborn?"  
  
"I do not know, your honour."  
  
"Well I guess that there is no choice, Gaist, Garr, you know what to do."  
  
They both nod their heads and walk up to Zypher. She simply does not make eye contact with any one. Garr looks at Gaist and he nods.  
  
"Zypher could you come this way please."  
  
She follows. Eventually they lead her to a forest. They still don't get a reaction from her so they go in, Zypher trailing behind quietly. They take her into a clearing and tell her to wait there far a while. Then they leave.  
  
~ They are fools if they think I will do as they wish. If they won't trust me than I won't trust them. ~  
  
She walks up to a tree, sits down and closes her eyes. 


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Zypher awaked only to find herself surrounded by eternal darkness.  
  
~ Great, I can barely see anything. ~  
  
Her thoughts are quickly cut off by a snarl. She looks around quickly only to find dozens of piercing ruby red eyes glaring at her. She is unfazed, so the creatures come closer. Zypher just closes her eyes and falls back to sleep. The creature then climbs on to her lap and falls asleep with her.  
  
In the morning the guardians go into the forest t see if Zypher was still alive.  
  
"Do you think she slept through the night, especially with all of the curs around?" Asked Gaist.  
  
Garr answers. "I do not know, I am confident that we will find out when we find her."  
  
Zypher awakens, to find a cur sleeping on her lap and many others close by. She looks down at the cur in her lap and strokes its fur, it had blue and red fur all along its body. It awakens and looks into her eyes. The cur and Zypher seem to understand what each other is thinking. The cur removes it self from her lap gets up. It then goes to the rest of its clan. Garr and Gaist come into the clearing to find Zypher awake and a couple dozen curs growling at them.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Simply to talk to you, princess." Garr replies.  
  
"Don't you ever call me a princess ever AGAIN! I have a name AND I would appreciate it if you use my name more than my title!"  
  
Zypher yells at Garr, He looks taken aback by the way that she had just blown up at him, while Gaist laughs at him silently.  
  
"What are you laughing at Gaist!" He stops laughing promptly.  
  
"Sorry.Zypher."  
  
"See Garr even Gaist uses my name." This was said sarcastically, but Garr did not catch that. [As usual.]  
  
"My apologies, I was unaware of the fact that you did not want to be called by your title."  
  
"YOU should have had enough experience with that when you met NINA!"  
  
Garr bows his head and does not say anything. The curs also leave, knowing that the guardians were no threat. Gaist than speaks up.  
  
"Zypher, why are you stubborn? Why do you not want to talk to Partrich Sudama?"  
  
"Why? I will tell you way if you are willing to listen and trust me."  
  
Both Guardians nod their heads.  
  
"Very well than." 


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
{A long time ago, when I was fifteen, a man named Aries came into my home. He managed to gain the trust of my parents, but I did not trust him at all. I soon had a very good reason to despise that man. He came into my parent's room; I was hiding behind the wall to find out about what they were saying. Aries got my parents attention by blasting my mother with a black orb of energy, My father turned around, that was his final and last mistake. My mother, barely alive saw me and tried to tell me to run, I was not about to leave my mother. He killed off my mother with another blast of energy; he turned to me and said "One day you will be mine."}  
  
"That is all that I remember, except over whelming darkness."  
  
"That explains every thing that we needed to know." Garr said this with a lot of sadness.  
  
". I guess I'll see the partrich now."  
  
They walked in silence to the patrich's room.  
  
"Garr, Gaist, why so gloomy?"  
  
Garr spoke up "We just found out about Zypher's past."  
  
"I would like to know exactly what is going on." Said the partrich.  
  
Zypher looked at the partich, she than told him the exact same thing that she told the Guardians.  
  
"I see. I am sorry that I judged you. I should not have."  
  
"Do not worry about it, everyone judges me, even before they get to know me."  
  
"Zypher, there is a tournament here tomorrow. Perhaps you would like to go see it?" Garr asked.  
  
"See it.no, I will enter it."  
  
"Are you sure about this, you will probably end up dead, like everyone else that enters the tournament."  
  
"Garr, do not forget, I am not like everyone else."  
  
The next day started out slow but it would soon turn into a spectacular day. Zypher was busy in her room polishing her sword. She called it 'Soul Blade'. It was a remarkable weapon. It had a long, silver and gold blade. Adorned every kind of jewel imaginable. They were on the hilt of the blade. It was shaped very much like a Katana.  
  
~ My real mother gave me this sword when I was five. She said that I was meant for it. I still do not understand but I will soon enough. ~  
  
"Zypher"  
  
"She looked up to see Garr standing in the doorway." 


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Garr, what is it? Your eyes seem far away, like you are worried about something."  
  
"I am worried.about you."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"I do not want you to get hurt, better yet I do not want you to die. Since you have been here, since I met you I have felt unusual feelings, some that I have never encountered before. I do not understand what they mean. I was also hoping that you could help me figure them out."  
  
".Garr, I do not know what to say. I am very flattered that you want my help, unfortunately I have many battles to prepare for. I am sorry that I can not help you."  
  
Garr leaves and Zypher is by her self again.  
  
~ Unusual feelings, is it. Nah, it can't be, could it? ~ [He, he, he, I bet you can guess what it is.]  
  
Zypher gets up and leaves her room. She walks down the stairs into the main lobby of the Inn that she was staying at. She then heads out of the Inn and she heads toward the arena. The area was built about five years ago, so there was not much blood, dirt or grime on the walls.  
  
~ This place appears to be fairly new. ~  
  
She heads toward the clerk whom was waiting for her.  
  
"Are you Zypher?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"This way please."  
  
He leads her through many corridors until they reach a dimly lit passage.  
  
"This is the area that leads you to the room that you will be staying in until your name is called. Then you will head through the large double doors that lead to the fighting arena, but be warned, there is many powerful people that you will meet and fight. Keep your guard up or you will not last long." Zypher nods her head and goes into the room where she sees a lot of other people; most do not look very pleasant.  
  
~ There are a lot of people here, I will have to keep my guard up. ~  
  
She walks over to a bench that looks like it had been newly placed there only moments ago. She looks around to take in her surroundings. Zypher notices that a group of burly men are looking at her with large sneers on their faces.  
  
"What are you looking at?" ~ Ugliest guys I have ever seen. ~  
  
The larger one says "Nothing."  
  
"Riiiigggghhhhtttt. Anyway if you do not stop looking at me like that I will be forced to slice that sneer off of your faces."  
  
"Whatever cutie" Replies the one who is standing in the middle of the group."  
  
All of the men are wearing cloaks that vary from deep green to midnight black. There were five of them in the group.  
  
"Just go away, I will mop the floor with you later."  
  
"Hey Otais, this girlie here thinks that she can beat us."  
  
"Seraph, you should know by now that you should not mess around with women!"  
  
~ Seraph and Otais are common thieves. What are they doing around here? ~  
  
The men were in this order [left to right.] Arrow, Seraph, Kaitos, Nigani, and Barna. Otais was standing at the far right corner of the room.  
  
"Zypher may you please come to the ring."  
  
"Looks like it is my turn." Zypher smirks and goes through the double doors. 


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Announcer "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the new Urkan arena, where mighty wars will rage and weapons will clash. Round one will consist of Otais' group VS Zypher. Let us get ready for one heck of a battle cause here they are!"  
  
Zypher entered the arena admist many gleeful cheers. She stood in the middle of the arena and crossed her arms while Otais' group entered admists gale of laughter and hisses.  
  
~ I really hope that this does not take too long. ~ Thought Zypher.  
  
"Well little missy I guess that it is you against us."  
  
"Whatever, just draw your swords!" Zypher said.  
  
They draw their swords and charge at Zypher; she leaps up, and summersaults over the band of thieves, turns and slashes downwards, killing one of the smaller thieves. The tall one blows through her knocking her on her back, she leaps up on to her feet trips the taller one then drives her sword through his heart causing him to scream like a girl and die. The remaining three saw this and went after her. She saw them and started to chant softly, causing a powerful sphere of energy to form in her hands. The thieves, seeing this ran for their lives and Zypher blasted all of them with this energy killing two of them and one barely alive.  
  
"The victor is Zypher, by an amazing display of sword fighting and powerful casting. Here is your Victor, ZYPHER!!!!!!!  
  
The announcer points to Zypher while she speaks. Zypher looks up at the crowds to find Garr watching her.  
  
~ He came and he watched. Why? ~  
  
Garr looked directly at Zypher and smiled. Zypher then left the arena and went back into the waiting room.  
  
~ Why did he decide to watch if he was so worried at the beginning. He could not possibly like me, could he? . ~  
  
Zypher awaited her second round in the lobby. Watching all of the nervous wrecks go in, some come out winners while the others, well. lets not go there. Zypher the senses someone familiar go past her. It only takes five minuets for that person to come out victorious.  
  
~ That did not take long, I wonder who that person is. ~  
  
The person sits down on a bench across from Zypher. Zypher decides that it is best not to worry about such trivial things until after the tournament. Zyphers' name is than called and she gets up and goes into the Arena. Little did she know, that she would square off against the stranger after this battle.  
  
Zyphers' opponent decided to underestimate her and she quickly dispatched him with no problem at all. Zypher got to stay in the Arena and watch as her new opponent came out and the old one carried away in critical condition.  
  
Zypher and the stranger soon squared off. They matched blow for blow until Zypher tripped her opponent knocking the hood of the stranger's cloak down.She ended up with the biggest shock of her life.  
  
"NAKITA!" 


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"NAKITA, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here because I did not want to marry Aries."  
  
"That low life scum asked father to marry you?"  
  
"Yes he did. However Ryu Sunfire got me out of the country with no problems. He wants to meet you."  
  
"Nakita I have enough problems of my own plus we have a battle to be fighting.no?"  
  
"Yes we do. I am not going to give up without a fight either."  
  
"Good, Now Get UP!"  
  
Both girls spring to their feet and go at it like wildcats. Slashing here and there, most blows get in but Zypher usually blocked most of the ones that Nakita tried to get in. Nakita suddenly blasted Zypher with magic, Zypher returned the favour ten times over. Zypher than leapt of Nakita and did a back sweep knocking her to her feet, Nakita got back up turned and took a swipe at Zypher only to have it blocked. A small but very noticeable smirk appeared on Zypher's face, this Nakita took note of and jumped a few feet back, though it did not matter, Nakita just got blasted with a powerful Aura attack. Unfortunately for Nakita, she could not get back up. Zypher walked over to her and placed the end of her sword against her throat, despite the fact that the rules were that one of them had to die, Zypher would not kill her own sister. The judges ran over and they did not look to pleased with this.  
  
"What do you think you are doing! You know the rules one of you has to die to be the victor."  
  
Zypher spoke up, "Not now, nor I ever will kill my sister, and so henceforth this tournament shall have no victor today."  
  
The judges looked flabbergasted at this yet they said nothing but they did nod their heads. Zypher placed her sword into the scarab on her back, then she helped her sister up and they both left the arena. 


	11. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Everyone is in the Inn chatting away happily, catching up on news, memories of the past, the ever-changing world, and anything else that they can think of. All is well, for now.  
  
"Hey Zypher, Aries has tried to get me to marry him since you took off. I have tried so many times to get out but I failed every time. If it were not for Ryu Sunfire I would still be stuck there and just to top it off I would be married off to that overgrown WINDBAG! I can not believe that he would try something like that."  
  
Zypher looks at her and replies "Nakita do not let that snake get to you. Afterall he is not very intelligent, especially if he thought that trying to get to you would lure me in. He is a SELF-RECIOUS JERK, and he always will be. That is the truth, inside and out!"  
  
"Zypher you just told me not to worry about him and you are going off like a cannon. Perhaps it is you who needs to take a chill pill."  
  
"You are right, I just do not like him one bit, then again he did kill off our parents. Plus he made me black out, to top that I am the only one who remembers that. I think that everyone else is just to afraid to stand up to him."  
  
A young man who had been quiet the whole time decided to speak up. He had long golden hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and green pants. He also wore a pair of navy blue leather boots. "Can I say something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, anyway, why do you think that it was him? Could have been anyone else? I mean, could it be possible."  
  
"Ryu, I know that you are trying to be reasonable, however, it was him because I remember it. I also know that I met him a week ago, when I met Garr."  
  
Garr has a look of surprise on his face. "Do you mean that the person who broke your arm was the one person you despise most."  
  
"Yes he is. Aries is Eric Son Vais. I could tell by his scent, his aura, his height, and his voice. Everything that happened in the cave was all show. He was trying to mislead you and me. I am not that easy to sway."  
  
"That is understandable." Garr gets up and leaves the room with Nakita and Ryu. He turns and looks at her.  
  
"Good night, Zypher."  
  
Garr appears that he wants to say more but he does not and closes the door, leaving Zypher alone with her thoughts.  
  
~ I hope that everything will be better, although, I know things will get worse from here on in. ~  
  
Zypher finishes her thought, goes over to the window and opens it. She decides to go up on the roof to enjoy the evening breeze.  
  
"So cool and refreshing, I wish it would stay peaceful like this."  
  
"Zypher."  
  
"!" Zypher turns in surprise only to become face to face with Garr.  
  
"Garr what are you doing up here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. Why are you here, hmmm."  
  
"I came up here because of the breeze. You however did not answer my question."  
  
"I came up here because I saw you. I want to talk to you, privately."  
  
"Well.take a seat,"  
  
Garr sits beside Zypher and looks at her in the eyes.  
  
"Zypher, there is something important that I want to tell you, so could you listen without interrupting?"  
  
Zypher nods her head as a reply.  
  
"Zypher, I.I love you." [Where did this come from?] 


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Garr I.I do not know what to say. No one has ever been this open towards me."  
  
"Do not say anything but what is in your heart."  
  
"Garr, I don't know this is all sudden. You have given me quite the shock. I knew you liked me, but I never imagined that.you could fall for me. I mean, I am a dragon, well not quite so much as I tried to show.I guess that I should tell you the truth. You see I am in fact a Dragon, yet I am more, I am also part Guardian."  
  
"I knew that already. I could tell it by the way that you fight. You are a remarkable person."  
  
"Thanks Garr, My mother was a dragon while my father was a Guardian. I am the only Half- breed in the entire world. My sister is pure Dragon, how, I do not know."  
  
"Zypher, Perhaps you were meant to be the only Half-breed. After all you are the only person that I have fallen for. It will always be that way."  
  
Garr kisses zypher hand then smiles at her.  
  
"Good night my love."  
  
He leaves her to her thoughts. Zypher decides to stay up there and watch the stars above.  
  
~ Mother, Father this was meant to be.wasn't. What does fate have in store for me? . ~  
  
The next day Nakita goes in to Zypher's room to awaken her and finds the bed untouched.  
  
~ Where could Zypher be?" ~  
  
"Zypher.Zypher, where is she?"  
  
" OI, I'm up here, you nimrod."  
  
"Zypher get in here. NOW!"  
  
"Alright, Alright all ready, I am coming inside. You are such a party pooper sometimes."  
  
Zypher comes in via window and looks at her sister. She takes one look at what her sister is wearing and she bursts out laughing.  
  
"What may I ask is so funny."  
  
"Your clothes are inside out. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."  
  
It, was true, they were inside out. Nakita ran to the bathroom to try and fix it. Garr hears all of the commotion and enters Zypher's room.  
  
"What was all of that about?"  
  
Zypher looks at Garr and turns away.  
  
"It was nothing much. Nakita's clothes were on backwards, that's all."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
He walks to wards Zypher and slides an arm around her waist. Zypher turns to look at Garr and he kisses her on the lips. Her eyes shoot wide open, and she makes an attempt to free her self and she fails because Garr is way too strong. She ends up giving up. Nakita walks in on this and her jaw almost literally drops to the ground.  
  
"What is going on here!?"  
  
Garr lets go of Zypher and he blushes a deep crimson. [Anything is possible in this fic!] Ryu walks in and looks at the scene.  
  
"What kind of soap opera did I miss?"  
  
"Garr kissed Zypher!"  
  
"What!!!!" 


	13. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"What!!!!"  
  
"Garr kissed Zypher! Jeez This place is getting stranger and stranger everyday."  
  
Garr looked at Ryu, then to Nakita, and then to Zypher.  
  
"Is there a problem with kissing the one that I am in love with? If there is I wasn't told, besides I was told that it is a good thing to express your feelings to that person because there is a good chance that it may be your last."  
  
"Garr there is no problem with kissing my sister, except for one minor detail. She does not want to get in to a relationship at this time in her life because there are a lot of people after her."  
  
Ryu has a sudden idea. "Wait, if Zypher and Garr were in a relationship Zypher would not have to worry about any one being after her because she would already be taken."  
  
"Ryu, I know what you are trying to say, and I agree with you however, I feel that I am not ready for this."  
  
"Do not worry Zypher I am sure that Ryu and Garr will figure every thing out, besides with all of us backing you two up, Eric would not dare attempt to harm you."  
  
A reply comes from outside of the room. "Yes, all of us are here to help." The owner of the voice walks in, and it just so happens to be Gaist. Nakita gives Gaist a strange stare. She seems to find interest in him.  
  
"Who are you"  
  
Nakita asks. Gaist looks at her and smiles.  
  
"I am a friend of Garr's, you must be Nakita."  
  
"I am."  
  
"It is very nice to meet you, your sister was very worried about you."  
  
"I know, she always worries about me."  
  
Nakita leaves the room. Zypher looks over at Garr and smiles.  
  
"I suppose that it would not be to bad."  
  
Garr smiles, puts his arms around Zypher's waist, looks over at the others and they get the point. They leave the room Garr looks at Zypher smiles then kisses her on the lips. This kiss was a passionate one. Zypher melted right into the kiss and he placed her on the bed. He broke off the kiss went to the door and closed it. He walked back over to where Zypher lay. He crawled on to the bed.  
  
"Perhaps I should show you a little bit of my own magic."  
  
Some how he changes him self to a human and smiles at her. He had fiery red hair; he was the same height as Zypher, he placed his strong hand on her chest and looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes were a rare gold and crimson colour. He smiled and pulled her into another passionate kiss. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, kissing at her neck he slowly slides her shirt off. 


	14. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Later that day Nakita was sitting at a table in the lobby of the Inn, until Zypher walked in. She looked like she had been through hell and back. Nakita raised an eyebrow and said,  
  
"Well Zypher looks like you had a little bit of fun with Garr."  
  
"But out you."  
  
"Ooh, looks like some one is in a bad mood."  
  
"I am not in a bad mood, I just want you to keep out of my sex life."  
  
"Well can you at least help me with a small problem?"  
  
"Small problem?"  
  
"Yes, can you sit down?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You see, I kinda like Gaist."  
  
"0.o."  
  
"When I met him in your room, I was quite taken away with him. This afternoon, I met him in the library and I could not talk, He said hello and I turned beet red with embarrassment. Can you please help me?"  
  
"I suppose I can."  
  
"Thank YOU!"  
  
Garr walks in and sees Zypher so he smiles and goes over to her. She turned her head and rose to her feet. Garr walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and saw Nakita trying to make her-self disappear. Garr looks at Zypher and asks her,  
  
"What is with you sister?"  
  
"She likes Gaist and wants me to help her convey her feelings toward him, she asked me because she knew that I would so something to help her. Simply because I am her sister."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Well try to have fun, I am going into town. I will see you later."  
  
Garr kisses Zypher on the side of the face and leaves.  
  
"Zypher you are very lucky that you have him. I just wish that Gaist and I could be together."  
  
"That's why I am going to help you."  
  
Nakita smiles as Zypher concocts a crazy plan to get her and Gaist into a relationship. Later on that after noon bad luck decides to shine through and ruin their plans. They are walking around the town when low and behold; Eric appears to rain on their parade.  
  
"Hello Zypher and Nakita, you two are well I see."  
  
Zypher glares daggers at Eric and starts to speak in a deadly tone in which she had never done so before.  
  
"Eric" she hisses. "What the HELL are YOU doing here!"  
  
"Here to see you my pretty little pet."  
  
This provokes a growl to come out of Zypher.  
  
"Get the hell out of this town, this is NO PLACE FOR THE LIKES OF A DEMON, LIKE YOU!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WENCH!"  
  
He says this loud enough for every one to hear especially Garr and Gaist. So they come down from where they were talking and find a very angry Zypher and a Very scared Nakita. They then look over to see a pissed off Eric. They know that a fight is about to break out, Gaist calls over to Nakita and tells her to get out of there. She runs to where Gaist and Garr are standing. Eric sees this and becomes angrier, suddenly his body is enveloped by a black light, and he transforms into the demon Zypher has come to recognise and know. Zypher speaks up and says; "Now you show every one the demon you really are. You are a murderer, you slain my parents when I was little, replaced them with demons that look similar to them, and then you try to get my sister and I to marry you. And just to top it all of you broke my arm, as well as knocked me OUT! Do you really think that you are going to get away with this? DO YOU!  
  
"Hell no, why so you think That I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"Ha, YOU KILL ME, THAT IS A LAUGH! AT least YOU won't be laughing when I kill YOU!"  
  
Zypher is than enveloped by a powerful, white light. She becomes the legendary Angel Dragon, sworn enemy to the Demon Dragons. The angel dragons are very powerful. Legends foretold of a great evil will rise up and attempt to destroy the world, and that it will fail because of a girl, infused with the power of the ancients. It told them that the girl would sacrifice her like to destroy the great evil. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
White scales stretched out from her back, whilst red horns jutted out from her head. Eyes like firey-seas glowed, as pearly white fangs extended from her mouth. Red claws extended from her hands and feet. Her body grew to twice her size as three pairs of wings erupted from Zypher's back. Her wings and scales shone like the new morning sun awakening from its fruitful slumber. Her wings were like angel's wings, soft, feathery, and strong. Spikes of crimson ran down her back in a neat line, as her tail extended spikes as sharp as spears glistened from the tip. Her wings were lined with the purest of silvers, gold's and gems. She was a sight to behold. No one alive today had ever seen such a transformation, not even Garr. Legends foretold that if an angel dragon were to appear the world would end unless it sacrificed itself to destroy the demons. Garr, Gaist, Nakita, Ryu, and the Partrich Sudama knew of this tale well, which in turn worried everyone of them. They also knew that she would attempt to change the fates and finish off the demons her own way. Zypher always went against the fates, so this was little surprise. Zypher looked down the cobblestone streets to where Eric stood; she then looked at all of the townsfolk. She looked at Garr and smile sadly, Garr knew why. A long time ago Zypher had made a decision. She had decided to go against the fates and kill the demon as well as live. The fates felt that Zypher had to die when she was born but Zypher was born under heavens star and the fates could not make Zypher's destiny for her.  
  
"Eric. you shall Not LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!!!!!" cried Zypher. She summoned all of the energies that she had in her heart, mind, body, and soul. The light that surrounded her body was astronomical and was far too much for any one to handle. Garr however refused to look away, he was not about to let Zypher die, or have her vanish on him. The light continued to grow stronger, and Zypher started to fell the power in the land, water, wind, earth and all living beings. Zypher became one with these forces, and with her determination to live and go on she was unstoppable. Zypher finally released the energy orb onto Eric. He shrieked in pain, agony, and all the sorrow he had caused in people's life started to kill him from the inside to the out. His body slowly swelled to twice his size and he started to explode. There was a flash of black light from Eric and he erupted in millions of microscopic particles. The light soon faded and Zypher was unconscious in Garr's arms. From this point on Garr and Zypher married, had two beautiful children and they finally had a family.each other.  
  
Not everything was settled however.Evil never dies. 


End file.
